


Loving You's The Antidote

by sunflowrvol6lwths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowrvol6lwths/pseuds/sunflowrvol6lwths
Summary: Nico's stuck in this ferris wheel. With a stranger. This is gonna be bad.OrNico's annoyed and Will is this cute insistent guy. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	Loving You's The Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, let's just say I tried? Be nice:)  
> Oh and the title's from Golden by Harry Styles. Go give it a listen!!

Nico was regretting coming to this weird fair. It was so crowded and why was everyone making out? Jeez, get a room. It wasn’t his idea to come here but his mum had thought it’d be a good idea to make him go to a new local fair in town to “socialize more”. And if there’s something Nico hated more than anything, it was talking to people. Especially new people.  
All he wanted to do right now was to be in his room and read a book. Honestly he’d rather be anywhere but here. So for fifteen minutes, Nico walked around without any intention of going on a ride. They were full of couples already and honestly, he’d rather drink a salmon smoothie than go on a ride.  
He was contemplating his existence for the seventh time this day when his phone rang. It was his mum. Hopefully, she would tell him to come back. “Hi mum”, he said as he managed a small smile even though his mum wouldn’t see it.  
“Nico! I hope you’re enjoying yourself darling”, his mum’s cheery voice said. Well, he wasn’t actually enjoying himself at all but he thought he’d shut up and listen to what his mum had to say. “Yeah mum, it’s ……nice here. You wanted me to come home?”, Nico asked and tried his best to sound sad about it even though the prospect of going home and into his room was the only thing he wanted then.  
“Oh no no. I just thought I’d call you and ask you to click some pictures. Now I know clicking pictures is not your thing and blah blah but you know I’m making a scrap book and we don’t have that many pictures of yours so please take some while you’re on the rides. Especially one on the ferris wheel.”  
Well shit. His mum sounded so excited and happy after so many days that Nico just couldn’t say no. He reluctantly agreed to take a few selfies and quickly ended the call.  
So now he had to go on the rides. He hated his life so much. Nico then begrudgingly went to get tickets for the ferris wheel. Seeing the long queue made him feel like getting the hell out of there that instant but the sound of his mum echoed through his ears and he went and stood in the queue.  
After five minutes of absolute torture of getting pushed around by strangers, it was finally his turn. He reaches the ticket counter and asks for a ticket. The man inside the ticket counter gives him a creepy toothy grin which Nico doesn’t bother to return.  
“So kid, you here with someone?”, the man said giving Nico a once over which made him feel extremely uncomfortable. “No, why?”, he asked trying to appear as confident and intimidating as possible.  
“Well then, we’ll have to partner you up now”, the man said and once again gave him an extremely unnerving and weird smile. Nico’s face was unreadable as he said, “I don’t need a partner, thanks.”  
The man seemed incredibly angered at this comment and Nico didn’t understand why. “See, kid, this is not how it works here. Two people have to be in a seat so either you come with a partner or you get partnered. End of discussion”, the man said with a tone that suggested that the argument was over. Still, Nico pressed on willing to pay for two tickets but the man was adamant and the people behind him in the queue were starting to get impatient and agitated.  
“Fine”, Nico reluctantly agreed and the man’s face twisted into the weirdest smile he had ever seen.  
God, whatever was up with him? Still thinking about this, Nico got his ticket and went to sit in the ferris wheel. He just wanted to get over with this.  
And so Nico sat down in his place silently hoping that no one else comes and sits in the seat in front him. Unfortunately his prayers weren’t answered because exactly a minute later a tall blonde guy approximately his age came and sat down in the seat in front of him. Saying that he had the most beautiful eyes Nico had ever seen wouldn’t be an exaggeration at all. His hair was a mess of blonde curls sticking out in every direction and Nico couldn’t help but stare.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when the blonde guy gave him a cherubic smile. “Hi! I’m Will”, he introduced himself, too chipper, considering he was gonna share the ride with a virtual stranger. “ ‘m Nico”, he said, giving him a small smile. Now, Nico had never been a people person but at that moment he had a weird urge to tell this guy that he had beautiful eyes. Like really nice. He decided against it though. No point coming across as a creep.  
Nico could clearly see that Will was a social guy and might quite possibly, wanting to encourage small talk, at least. But Nico also knew that if he even said one word to him, he’d end up spilling his deepest darkest secrets and just oversharing. So, naturally, he chose to be quiet, ignoring the thick awkward silence as best as he could.  
In midst of all this Nico didn’t realize when the ferris wheel started moving because he’s thrown off guard when he catches that they’re actually quite a bit away from the ground. Which of course led him to make the weirdest yelp. Will quickly looked over at him and said, “You need some help there?”  
"No." Nico said looking below him and then sat up as realisation hit him and he put on a more confident tone. "No, thanks", he said, avoiding eye contact at all costs.  
The tension in the little space between him and Will was palpable. Nico just wanted to get over with this. Twenty minutes more and he’d be out of here before Will could blink.  
It’s been 5 minutes full of the awkwardest silence when the Ferris wheel jerked to a halt and Nico realized that they were right at the fucking top. Nico was so not ready for this. He hated rides and he hated heights but of course the ferris wheel would get stuck on the top when he’s sitting with a random stranger. Of course it would. Fuck the world. Fuck his life, actually.  
Nico started picking on his nails because he was nervous and the guy in front of him was annoyingly hot. Not that Nico would admit that to his face. Nope, absolutely not. Never.  
“Um so like do I really look that bad?”, the blonde guy spoke up.  
And what? Because if he was “looking bad” then Nico was a trashcan in a human form. Nico quickly answered Will because he might not like talking to anyone new but making someone feel insecure was something he totally would not do. It was against his morals after all.  
“No, you don’t, what are you talking about? You’re actually pretty hot if you ask me. Those eyes of yours are amazing and your hair looks so soft and cute and your nose looks so boopable. If that’s a word.“  
Nico’s eyes widened and he immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. Shit, Will didn’t need so much thrown at him all at once. He just wanted to tell him how Will very obviously looked good but of course he had to word vomit. This is why he didn’t like talking to anyone. His brain to mouth filter was absolutely shit.  
Fortunately for him Will looked almost flattered and he was blushing. Wait. Did he just check Nico out? Well. Now he was hoping he would have worn something that looked good. He was pale and he was wearing a weird aviator jacket. Meanwhile Will was- Well, Nico had already word vomited about him and his eyes so you get the idea.  
“You really mean that or are you just messing with me?”, Will asked him, clearly dumb enough not to believe Nico when he babbled the first time.  
“I clearly mean it. I just don’t compliment people for the sake of it, you know”, he replied, getting this sudden boost of confidence.  
“Well, that’s nice to know”, Will replied and looked towards him, almost shyly. And oh. Oh. So they were flirting now? Well, he didn’t mind. Something good might as well come out from this damn ride.  
And then he remembers he had to click a few pictures. Oh fuck. So if Nico might have been thinking of getting the cute guy aka Will to click a few pictures of his, that was nobody’s business but his.  
“Um, can I maybe ask you for a favour?”, Nico quickly said trying to get done with this.  
“Yeah sure, what is it”, Will asked, actually looking sincere.  
“So I uh need you to click some pictures of mine because apparently my mum thinks that I have very few pictures and she wants me to click some.”  
“Oh, you’ve come to the right person, then. I love taking pictures and believe it or not, I don’t suck at it too”, Will replied looking disgustingly cute.  
And that’s the story of how Nico ended up getting like the most beautiful pictures of his somehow? Like he actually looked good??? Well, this Will really was talented then.  
“Okay, I am not gonna lie, these are pretty impressive, almost like some professional shit”, Nico complimented him, because they really were amazing.  
“Well, then I deserve something in return, don’t I ?”, Will questioned.  
“Um, yeah, I guess you do. So what do you want then? Oh and please keep in mind I am a broke teenager at the end of the day”, Nico said in a way which he at least hoped was cute.  
“No!! You took that in the wrong way- What I meant was, we should maybe exchange numbers?”, Will said with the most convincing puppy eyes he has ever seen on a person.  
“Will, are you trying to hit on me?”, Nico said, raising his eyebrows in a very suggestive way.  
Well, that depends. Are you gay?”,Will asked, all pretense of being subtle clearly forgotten.  
“Very. Like a rainbow shooting out of a unicorn gay. I just love guys”,Nico answered without a moment’s hesitation.  
“Well, Mr. Rainbow, would you like to get off this ride and go for coffee with me?”,Will said, looking disgustingly adorable. And well. Who was Nico to say no to him.  
So if Nico’s bad mood due to the fair and ride is rectified because he goes on a date with a cute guy late in the evening, well, that’s also nobody’s business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [my tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sunflowervol6-hslwt)


End file.
